Presently in the fast food drink industry it is typical to serve a drink in a paper, plastic or other disposable cup topped with a preformed plastic lid. The plastic lid fits tightly over the lip formed at the top of, for example, a paper drink cup, and may include apertures to permit straws or openings to be formed in the lid to directly drink the contents of the cup.
Unfortunately, there are many problems associated with the use of these plastic lids. For example, the lids are generally expensive. Further, the lids are bulky and create problems in storage and in disposal. Further, the seal formed by the lids is dependant upon the lid being placed on properly, and can leak if not properly placed. Finally, the handling of the lid is not completely hygienic.
In order to overcome these problems, various devices and methods have been proposed in which a cover is placed on an open-topped container and then heated to shrink it into sealing engagement with the top of such a container. Examples of such devices can be found in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,775; 3,354,604; 3,460,317 3,491,510; 3,494,098; 3,507,093; 3,621,637; 3,877,200; 3,838,550; 3,916,602; 4,035,987; 4,184,310 and 4,562,688. While the solutions proposed by these prior devices and methods are interesting, they fail to provide a sufficiently cost efficient, easy and inexpensive alternative to preformed rigid plastic lids. As a consequence, rigid plastic lids remain in widespread use. Some of the main failings of these prior devices are that they are bulky, noisy, unresponsive, and expensive. Heating systems comprising blowing air over a hot element and then onto a film require large amounts of unnecessary heat, even when in standby mode, which makes temperature control very difficult. Further, continuous elevated temperatures are expensive to maintain and may be deleterious to the immediate environment.